


Generalization

by Panic_att_the_everywhere



Series: ADHD Patton [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - High School, Logans kind of a jerk, M/M, Patton had adhd, Roman is a good boyfriend, Virgils a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_att_the_everywhere
Summary: Logan makes a generalized statement at lunch that really upsets Patton. maybe its time for Logan to reevaluate his own way of thinking.Part one of a possible series about Patton having Adhd.





	Generalization

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! yes I am back and not finishing one mans child. if your reading that I'm sorry ill update soon!! please enjoy this thing I wrote and give me feedback on if I should make a whole series.

Patton checked his phone for the hundredth time that class period watching the minutes tick down until the bell rings for lunch rings. The teacher had gotten off topic five minutes ago and frankly Patton had lost interest in whatever of topic conversation the class had roped him in to. Honestly, he was unsure if they were even still talking about whatever it had been as Patton had busied himself with staring out the window at the soccer teams’ practice. Finally, the lunch bell sounded and the whole class shuffled out of the honors English classroom headed towards the cafeteria. 

Arriving in the cafeteria Patton grabbed some of the sub-par cafeteria food He wasn’t really going to eat it because his medication took away his appetite, but people noticed when he wasn’t eating lunch and would get worried, so he always forced himself to at least get food. He grabbed his tray and made his way to the back of the cafeteria where he knows his friends are sitting. He can see Virgil’s bright purple hair from across the cafeteria seated across from his boyfriend Roman. 

He arrived at the table flashing a bright smile at his friends. Virgil smiled back, Virgil and Patton had met in day care and have been best friends ever since. Roman would join them in middle school and they were inseparable ever since. They were the only people who were fully aware of how much Patton’s Adhd actually affected him. 

Patton sat down next to Virgil and picked at the school mashed potato’s listening to Roman rant about cast lists and something else Patton honestly zoned out. He remained zoned out until a tray angerly clanked down next to Roman. Logan, the new transfer student, sat down next to Roman. Logan had begun school last monday and Patton had invited him to sit with them when he saw that Logan was sitting alone. 

Logan’s face shown with annoyance which worried Patton. He could see that Virgil felt the same as the boy next to him tensed up with rising anxiety. 

“you ok Lo” Patton asked in his usual peppy voice. Logan’s whole body was tense from anger.

“the administration at this school is incompetent” he ranted

“what happened Lo” Patton’s smile fell with concern at how upset his friend was.

“The administration will not let me take AP physics because apparently that is only for seniors. So now I am forces to take an academic level biology class” Logan complains 

“I don’t see the problem dude I mean it’s still a science class at least you’re not stuck in agriculture like Patton last semester.” Roman remarked

“It wasn’t that bad Ro I got to plant some flowers!” Patton cheered remembering the beautiful red roses he’d gotten to plant and succulents he’d given to Roman and Virgil. 

“You live in an apartment Patton you do not need agriculture.” Virgil pointed out. 

“that’s true but it doesn’t mean it wasn’t fun! Maybe your class will be just as fun Lo!” Patton tried to make his friend feel better but it’s clear that it wasn’t working by the dark look lingering on Logan’s face.

“Not likely, an academic class like that is not nearly challenging enough and will be filled with all the Adhd kids who will slow the class down. I want a challenge.” Logan said. The table grew silent, Logan was still pouting about his classes, but the other twos shocked faces were glancing between Logan and Patton. Patton’s happy demeanor dropped, and a dark look came across his face. His breathing came out in small pants as he got up and left the table. He didn’t say anything just got up and slowly walked towards the door exiting the cafeteria. 

Logan looked at the other two at the table confused but was met with shock from Roman and white-hot rage from Virgil.

“Your such an asshole.” Virgil spat out before slamming his hands on the table and getting up fallowing Patton out the door. Roman however stayed behind and just stared at Logan with the same shocked look on his face. Logan shifted uncomfortably under Romans gaze.

“Did I do something wrong?” Logan asked watching Romans eyes grow bigger.

“You really don’t know… shit that’s right, your new here.” Roman said with a sigh.

“know what?” Logan asked narrowing his eyes.

“Look man, I’m sorry about your class situation scheduling here sucks. But your little Adhd kid comment really hurt Patton. He’s super smart but really insecure about his intelligence, and comments like that really get to him.” Roman said calmly considering Logan was going to get enough yelling from Virgil. 

“why would my comment hurt Patton it obviously was not directed towards him, I’ve seen his schedule he is on an all honors track.” Logan rationalized and Roman seemed to get more frustrated.

“Do you have any idea how hard Patton had to work to get on that honors track? When you make those blanketed statements about people with Adhd or any other learning disability it can really hurt people. It took Patton along time to finally feel good about himself when it comes to school work, but he still feels like a burden.” Roman explained. A sudden look of realization crossed Logan’s face.

“Roman does Patton have Adhd?” he asked roman threw his arms up dramatically.

“Yes, finally for a genius you really are dumb sometimes.” Romans said.

Logan got up from where he was sitting and discarded his lunch other then a few marshmallow peeps In a bag that he stuffed in his jacket pocket.

“Thank you Roman I need to fix this” he said walking away only slightly acknowledging Roman telling him Patton would be in the bathroom outside the cafeteria. Logan walked into the bathroom to find it almost empty except for Virgil sitting beside a teary-eyed Patton on the floor. Logan could tell he had been crying by how red his eyes are and Logan instantly feels guilty. Fear is added to that guilt when Virgil notices him. Virgil whips off his head phones placing them on Patton’s ears before he stands up and addresses Logan, loudly.

“What the hell are you doing here. Get the fuck out, you are not wanted nor are you needed, and fu-” Virgil yelled until Roman, who had slipped in while Virgil was yelling stepped in-between him and Logan. 

“Ro what the hell” Virgil said quieter

“he came to apologize babe so let’s let him and Patton talk. You look like you need some time to cool down too so grab your headphones and let’s go sit outside so these two can work it out” Roman said with a soothing voice trying to help his stressed and angry boyfriend. 

“but roman” Virgil starts but the look his boyfriend gave him said it all “fine…” he conceded as he went over and took his headphones back from Patton, telling the other teen to text him if he needed him. Patton nodded with a slight smile and Roman lead Virgil out of the bathroom the latter glaring at Logan the whole time. 

Logan walked over leaving a bit of distance between him and Patton he squatted down to Patton’s level speaking as gently as he could. 

“Patton I am very sorry I made a blanketed and ignorant statement that I didn’t realize would affect and I hope you can forgive me” Logan said sincerely. Patton looked at him with a blank face and for the first time since Logan had made the comment spoke to him. 

“I accept your apology but Logan it doesn’t matter if you didn’t know it would affect me because even if you knew you still would have had the same ignorant thoughts, you just might not have said them. The problem isn’t that you said it Logan it’s that you believe it.” Patton said.

Logan was taken aback, Patton was right, and he knew it. Logan was ashamed in himself honestly for that way he had thought. But it’s the way he’d always thought. He didn’t know Patton’s struggles or how hard he worked despite everything. 

“yes, and I apologize Patton I will try very hard to educate myself and I promise I won’t make comments like that again.” Logan said stiffly. 

Patton smiled and lifted himself off the ground helping Logan up as well. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. 

“you don’t need to be so formal Lo just the fact that you want to try is good enough.” Patton commented he smiled again looking Logan in the eyes.  
“and I have something for you… to say I’m sorry” Logan said pulling out the peeps. Patton’s eyes lit up as he took the marshmallow candies. Logan laughed when Patton tried to thank him through a mouthful of marshmallow. Patton laughed too and the two had a moment before Patton’s phone went off. There were several text messages from Virgil checking on him.

“we should probably go out there Lo I think Virgil is going to throw a fit soon.” Patton said, and a look of fear crossed Logan’s face. 

“I think I’m going to stay in here Virgil as a bit… terrifying” he said and that sent Patton laughing harder.

“I don’t think Virgil could even hurt a fly. Come on!” Patton said dragging Logan out of the bathroom. They found Roman and Virgil sitting outside in the hallway, Roman was playing games on his phone and Virgil had fallen asleep on his shoulder with his headphones on. Patton smiled and Roman waved back to the duo.

“Awwww” Patton cooed taking his phone out and snapping photos of Virgil asleep. 

“Ha-ha yea he’s exhausted I don’t think he slept much last night. I’m going to take him home, but I wanted to make sure you were ok fist. So, I’m guessing you worked everything out?” Roman said as he propped Virgil up and managed to get his boyfriend on his back. 

“yupp! I explained how I felt to Logan and he apologized.” Patton grinned. Logan gave him as soft smile.

“That’s great you guys. I’ll see you two later got to get sleeping beauty here to bed so that he can actually function.” Roman smiled as he waved goodbye. 

“shall we go to class?” Logan said watching the other two leave. Patton nodded and the two headed off together. Logan was glad that things had worked out with Patton and that he wasn’t mad at him anymore. He knew he would later have to deal with Virgil’s wrath but that could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. so a few quick things about the story  
> 1\. Im sorry about how mean Logan was but the initial situation is based on several interactions I had in high school which really hurt me. I really wanted to write through Patton how these moments affected me. some one had to be the bad guy in this Fic and Logan was closest to the type of person who used to say these things to me. 
> 
> 2\. This is ADHD depicted through MY EYES. I can not speak for every one with ADHD but this is how I experience it.
> 
> 3\. Thank you for reading please leave feed back and tell me whether I should continue!!


End file.
